Camp Chaos
by Lyalaeas Shadesword
Summary: Percy Jackson has been betrayed by everyone he ever knew and love, yada yada yada, normal 'Percy gets betrayed' crap.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hey... This is my first story on this website, so... Yea... I like constructive critisism, which is just comments on what I should do, or if you think I could do something better. So, the reason I decided to do a story like this is because I have seen only one like it before and I really liked the format of it. As I said before, this is my first story and constructive critisim is appreciated. I hope you enjoy it!**

Percy POV

How could this of happened? My life went from amazing, fun, and having the 'best girlfriend ever' and 'best friends that would never betray me' to having a cheating, arrogant, know-it-all as an ex and no friends. It all started the day that son of Nike, Jacob, came to camp. Im not going to go into some super-long flashback about it, ill just tell you what happened. He came into camp, seemd cool at first, and then heard stories about my acomplishments. It was _then_ that my life went to Tartarus. And I shoul know what its like. Basically, being the son of Victory herself, he wanted to be the best at everything, win everything, and just be _that guy_. You know, the jock that only cares about himself his little group? Yea, that one. He was _that guy_. He stole my friends from me with lies and framming, he stole my girlfriend the same way. Heck, he even convinced Posiden I tried to kill my sister! Oh yeah, by the way, a few years after the giant war I got a sister. She didn't believe a single lie Jacob said, and tried to convince them that it was all a lie. Eventually, me and Skylar, my sister who I always call Sky, just _quit_. Gave up and left. We took Blackjack and Mrs O'Leary, who had become fond of Sky, and left. No plan. Just packs of food, water, clothes, about 100 dracmas, $1,000 dollars in mortal money, left a note, and _left_. We concieved a plan a few days on the run to go to Canada and try and get to Alaska and live our lives there. We traveled to some random place, Moose Jaw, I think it was called, and gained a VERY unlikely person, someone who I prayed I would never have to meet, someone older than the Titans... Someone older than the giants... Someone more powerful than I have seen... Well, except maybe Gaea or Tartarus.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

-Percy POV-

"Who are you!" I shouted at the person. My manors with immortals were already bad, but since being betrayed? They're gone. Just gone. The man chuckled. "I am Chronos, primordial god of time. We have heard of your banishment, and we wished to help you. I am here to offer you a home, friends, _a new family_." Chronos said. Both of our eyes widened, before I asked, "What's the catch?" He chuckled again. "There is not one. You see, us primordials have a camp just as your gods do. Except, we do not have certain ancient laws like the Olympians. We are allowed to see our demi-primordial children, we can give them quests, and be like _real parents_. I know that is all both of you wanted. You wanted your father to show that he loved you, that he cared. And I am here to offer you that. If you accept our offer, I shall adopt you, if you wish, but any of the other primordials, with a few exceptions, of course, will aswell." He said, and our eyes widened again. We looked at each other, had a silent conversation, and then turned back to Chronos, and said two words. "We accept **." (A/N I wanted to end it there, but its only the second chapter and the first one was short enough.)** He smiled, and then raised his hand, a small, golden glow emited from his palm, and then the beam transfered over to us, covering us, and we could sense more power coming into our veins as the power of Chronos transfered into us, as, once we desowned Poisden, we lost all connections to him, but, somehow, we could still talk to Blackjack, he didn't know how either, but, anyways, we could feel the power of the _true_ Lord of Time entering our veins, as well as the knowledge on how it works, and how to use it. Once the transformation was complete, he summoned mirrors, and we were amazed at the changes. Our eyes went from vibrant sea greens, to a rich golden color. There were a few other minor changes here and there, but that was the most prominent. Chronos smiled and stated, "Now, to Camp!" And flashed us there. Once our vision cleared, we were amazed. It looked like a combination of both Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter, with the architecture of the Roman camp, but the cabins of the Greeks, aswell as the dining pavilion and the 'Big House' "Welcome," he said, "To Camp Chaos. The training, and home, grounds of our children, and your relatives, the demi-primordials. As you can tell, it has similarities to both camps. Everyone here knows of you, your arrival, and what you've done." He said, the last part in a darker tone than the rest, which confused us, and he decided to explain. "The attack sent by Kronos was all him, and we supported you in that attack, but the one with Gaea was us trying to take back what was wrongfully taken, the legends of Gaea helping Kronos with Ouranus were lies, Gaea tried to stop him. We were trying to regain our thrones, and, once Gaea saw it was a lost cause, she let herself die, in which our father, Chaos, revived her from the Void. We have been waiting, biding our time, training our campers, and preparing them to fight the dmigods. Once we heard you were betrayed, it sealed the deal. We plan to launch an attack when the demigods least expect it. Few have grieved for you, the only ones that did were Thalia, Hestia, Lou Ellen, and Nico." He explained **. (A/N Hestia and Lou Ellen play a part in the later chapters, as do Thalia and Nico. Try and guess what it is.)** "You see, all the primordals have children here, some more than others. Erebus is our version of Dionysus, except, well, he actually helps, no matter how little it is. You have a brother and sister, as you were adopted by me, also, when I adopted you, it swapped out Posiden's golden ichor for my silver ichor, the blood of Primordials. Now, let us tell everyone you have arrived!"

 **(A/N Love it? Hate it? Tell me! I need to know if you like it or hate it, so I know what to continue with and what to change. Also, guess what Hestias and Lou Ellens part in the book is! Unless you've read one of my stories on Wattpad, Lou's part won't make sense, but Hestias might. So, tell me what you like and what you don't! Please?)**


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N So... Yeah. Welcome to a chapter of Camp Chaos, and, my OC, who will hate Percy for EVER, so don't try and change it, it's a thing i'm doing, and it'll be explained in the chapter, so, ONWARDS WITH THE STORY!)**

-Chronos-

Before we could enter camp, a man with a cloak appeared in front of us, hood down, and I smiled. "Nero!" I said, excited to see my brother again. He smiled, and gave me a quick hug, before seeing who I had brought with me, and his eyes filled with malice, and he said, "What is this sorry excuse for a hero doing here?" pointing at Percy, who looked confused, as did his sister. "Look, Nero, I know you don't like him, but-" He laughed darkly, and yelled. "Don't like him? Not even! I despise him! You know what he did to our brother and sisters!" And dissapeared again, probably to go yell at father for not telling him of the plans. Skylar got over her shock first, and asked. "Who was that? Why was he mad at Percy?" Percy nodded in agreement, and I sighed. "That was my half brother, Nero. A demi-primordial son of Chaos, my father. He hated Percy because he made a mockery of his favorite sister, Nyx, and his favorite brother, Tartarus, and defeated Gaia. They are his favorite of his siblings." I smiled, and then said, "Now, let's go introduce you to Erebus!" And I grabbed their shoulders, as I was standing inbetween them, and flashed us to the main building, where Erebus was.

-Erebus-

As I saw a bright light appeaer, I knew Chronos had returned, and, when I saw his expression, I knew he had a little heart-to-heart with Nero, probably upset knowing his adopted son (I could tell because of the eyes) already had enemies within this camp, especially with the person who even Chaos feared when he was angry. I smiled and said, "Hey bro! What's up?" Trying to lighten the mood, even though he could tell I knew. He smiled and said, "Nothing much, brother, but, would you mind giving my children the tour? I must go speak with father, it is urgent buisness." He said, and I nodded, happy to get to know my nephew and niece. Skylar (I think that was her name) was slightly upset that her new father had to go, but smiled when he gave her and Perseus a hug. "So," I said, "Let's get on with the tour!" I led them around camp, showing them the dining pavilian, the arena, where a few demi-primordials were training, and I smiled as I realised my kids were working hard. I lead them to the archery range (which they both wanted to leave immediently, which made sense considering they both shot that centaur trainer a few times) and, finally, the cabins, which were more elegant, yet humble at the same time, than the ones at that wretched Camp Half-Blood. I pointed out all the cabins, which were which, like Nyx, Gaia, Hemera, Aither, Chronos, Tartarus, mine, and Chaos. They all looked more like mansions than cabins, but whatever. I lead them to a stop infront of Chronos's, whose twin kids were outside, and let them get introduced.

-Nero-

I was beyond pissed. Why, you may ask? Because the one person who I hate more than anyone else was in the camp that I had lived in my entire life. As I warped to the void, the people staying clear of me, able to tell I was upset by my aura, which I normally tried to hide, and the runes on my magical staff, which was currently on my back, were glowing blood red. As I approached my fathers castle, the doors swung open with a flick of my wrist, them slamming into the walls of the castle, which my father, who was at the top of the castle, undoubtedly heard, as he appeared in an instant, _with a damned smug look on his face_. "How dare you do this without telling me!" I yelled, my voice echoing around the castle.

The smug look never left his face.

And he had the gall to smirk.

"Because I knew you would not like it, and do everything within your power to stop it." I laughed darkly again, and noticed a flash of fear in my fathers eyes. "You are correct, of course, but now _I shall do everything in my power to make his life a punishment worse than Tartarus_." The last part coming out as no more than a whisper, which he heard perfectly fine, as his eyes widened. "Son-" He tried, which I sent him flying into the wall with a flick of my wrist, and yelled. "Don't you DARE try that on me! You know perfectly well how much I despise that fool!" He got up, and said, "But the prophecy-" I interupted "Prophecy? What prophecy? The one of us razing Olympus, and bringing back the age of the Primordials? The one you said _I WOULD BE THE ONE MENTIONED_?" I yelled, hurt and betrayal in my tone of voice.

He had a small look of guilt, nothing more.

"Look, son, I know that I said that you would be the one mentioned in the prophecy, but, it may or may not also involve Perseus?" He said, the last part coming out as a squeak and more of a question than anything.

My cosmic purple eyes widened, no emotion in them except pure betrayal. "Listen here, _Chaos_ ," I said, spitting out my fathers name like it was a curse, which he looked hurt at. "If you had said that someone else would of been the prophecy child, I would of been fine with it, as long as I got to make a few gods here and there fade. But the fact that you _LIED_ to me, for _YEARS_ , is what hurts the most." I knew Chronos was listening, and I also knew that he knew what the prophecy meant aswell, and what would happen, and I wanted him to feel the guilt aswell, which he did, as I could sense it. I flicked my wrist again, and Chronos appeared in front of me, right next to my father, who was lying down on the floor, and I took my staff off my back, and a rune appeared in front of the orb, and an explosion happened, knocking both primordials unconcious, and sending rubble down on top of them, and I strapped my staff on my back again, and walked out of the castle, the doors swinging open again, and I noticed that the civilians of the void were here, watching, and they looked at me, fear evident in my eyes, and they didn't bow, or use any formalities at all, because I despised them. I reappeared back in the middle of the cabins area, seeing Perseus and Skylar converse with their new siblings, and I walked into my cabin, the door opening and slamming shut on its own, and I started working on the project, which I had been working on for years, which was very nearly complete.

 **(A/N I know this chapter didn't focus that much on Percy or Skylar, but this chapter was more of a chapter for introducing my OC to this story, and giving you a bit of insite (did I spell and/or use that word right?) on his life, and why he hates Percy so much, like I said it would be in this chapter, so, yea. Thanks for staying this long and reading this story, and i'll see you in the next chapter.**

 **Well, not really, but you know what I mean!)**


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N Hello everyone! I'm back with another chapter! This chapter will be focused on my OC once again, explaning what his little 'project' is, and also, a little something I created, which the project of his is not, I got it from a videogame, don't judge me, i'm a nerd with no social life. Also, a little chat with his favorite sister, who may not keep that title for long, as she knew of the plans... Anyways, I think I spoiled a bit too much, if anyone even reads this, so, yeah.)**

-Nero-

As I worked on my project, I heard a knock at the door, and I used my powers to turn it into one way glass, and saw an actual friend of mine. I smiled, got up, and opened the door. "Hey Lou. What brings you here? News of the camp?" I asked. She laughed and came in as I closed the door behind her. "Actually no, I just wanted to talk to you for a bit." She said, and I blushed slightly, then she noticed the thing I was working on. "Whats that?" She asked, pointing at it. "A weapon i'm working on. Nothing major." I said, wanting to draw attention away from it, as not even my father knew of it. "Oh." She said, noticing I didn't want to talk about it. "So, what's up?" She asked. "Nothing too major, found out the primordials made a plan behind my back, brought the one person I despise here, and blew up my fathers castle, knocking out him and Chronos." I said, and she looked shocked. "Did you actually do all that?" I nodded, and she laughed. "Who did they bring here?" She asked between laughs, but stopped when she noticed my expression, as I spat out the name Perseus Jackson. I noticed she had a slight blush on her cheecks as I said the name, and that sent a pang of jealousy through me. "Oh. Why do you hate him so much?" She asked, the blush never leaving her face. "I thought I already told you? He embarresed Nyx, made a mockery of Tartarus, and slayed Gaia, even if that part was a ploy." I said, as she shook her head 'no' at the part where I said I told her. I felt a sharp pain in my right hand as I stumbled backwards and looked at it, and noticed it was becoming midnight black, and I went pale. _No_ , I thought, _not now! Anytime but now! "_ Nero? What's wrong?" Lou asked, then noticed my hand as I tried to hide it in my cloak, and she gasped. "W-what's that?" She asked, worried. I bit my bottem lip to stop from screaming in pain. "A curse that was placed on me logn ago, normally I would use a ritual to stop it, but it's too late. It's developed to much for me to stop it now." I said, as it engulfed the bottom half of my arm. She looked extremely worried, and asked. "What does the curse do?" I just chuckled. "Nothing much, just turns me into a mindless beast hellbent on destroying everything in my path till I either die or destroy everything if it fully engulfs me." She slapped me. "How can you laugh at something like that!" She screeched. I paused for a moment as I thought about something. "Lou, do you know how to use runes and words of power?" I asked, and she stated "Only slightly, I can use basic words of power, and my rune skills aren't that good, I can barely do 'Fire' in runes." Well there goes my plan. "Danget, I was hoping you'd be better, because I just thought of a way to stop this curse from spreading entirely." I said as I let out a small scream of pain as it finished engulfing my entire arm. "But, I have another plan." I stumbled over to my ritual circles, and started drawing extra runes, and said in the tounge of Primodials, as it engulfed the entire right side of my body, "Παύσηστάση **"***

It worked. It had stopped spreading, and Lou engulfed me in a hug, which I stumbled back in shock as she started to silently cry on my chest. After a few moments, she pulled back, both of us blushing. "Well, i'm going to go yell at the rest of the Primordials for even thinking about this plan. Talk to you later?" I asked, as she nodded, but did something that shocked the both of us.

She kissed me.

It wasn't a friendly kiss on the cheeck or something like that. It was an _actual_ kiss, which, after a few moments of shock, I eagerly returned it, and after about a minute, we pulled back, blushing like mad. And, before I could say anything, she ran out of the cabin.

Slightly dejected, I teleported to the Primordials throne room, where only Nyx was seated, staring at the middle of the room, where an orb was situated, Camp Half-Blood showing on it. I decided to make my presence known by doing the same thing I did in my fathers castle. "SolviteΕκραγεί" ****** I said, pointing my staff, which I held in my right hand, which had the curse on it, at the orb, and it exploded. Shocking Nyx, who turned towards me, her pale face even paler than usual, and I said in a deathly calm whisper, "How could you." She faked a look of confusion. "How could I what?" She asked, a faint british accent in her voice. "You know perfectly well what!" I yelled at her, shocking her, as I had never yelled at her before. She had unshed tears in her eyes as she said. "I'm sorry, Nero, I really am, but we need him. He's an excellent sword fighter and a brilliant leader." I laughed. "Compared to our camp? A five year old child of Eros could beat him in a sword fight! And a child of Aither is a better leader! His plan for war is litteraly 'One: Rush in. Two: Kill things. Three: Do not die'." To some, the insults about the children of Eros and Aither might not seem like much. But children of Eros are horrible with swords, they prefer bows, and Aither and his children are like Hermes and Apollo. Always joking around, not a single care in the world, just doing whatever they feel like. "Look, Nero, please, i'm sorry that we brought him to camp. But we knew that you would disaprove!" She said. I just laughed again, but this was was humorless, and belonged on a madman. "Father tried that trick two! Guess what happened to him? I blew up him and Chronos, and his castle!" I said, summoning an image of him and Chronos in a pile a rubble, and the ruined castle. "Goodbye _, sister_." I said, putting as much hate and spite into the word 'Sister' as possible, and she began openly crying as I teleported back to my cabin, and started working on my project again.

 **(A/N Love it? Hate it? Tell me!**

 ***Combination of the Greek work 'Halt' and the Latin one for 'Stop'**

 **** Combination of the Latin word 'Destroy' and the Greek one for 'Explode'**

 **So, yeah. That happened. Now you know what Lou Ellen's part is! Nero's companion and a spy for Chaos!)**


	5. Authors Note (Sorry, but please read)

Sorry for the authors note, but, well, I don't really have an excuse. I hate them two.

So, I wanted to ask you all on the story, like how it is, where you think it should go, and, also, theres one review that says Nero is a bit too op.

I just wanted to discuss him in this.

Nero is the firstborn child of Chaos. Firstborns are extra powerful, as, while they don't have someone to help them on their powers, they are more godly then not. Plus, don't forget, Chaos is the most powerful being in existance, just boosting Nero's power. Plus, he was mainly raised at Camp Chaos from nearly the time he was born. Nyx, Gaia, and Tartarus, with Chaos seeing him every now and then, raised him. They would help him on his powers, with what he can do, and things such as that. They also blessed him, just increasing his powers even more. I know I have not introduced this into the chapters yet, but I was going to in the next one, or the one after.

I just wanted to let you all know this, so you didn't get all bitchy saying 'Nero is too op! Nerf him!' or shit like that. This is _my_ story, not yours. This is _my_ OC, not yours.

Also, Nero did use a lot of his power into the attacks that he did, considering all that was one day. He was very well trained, and, while it might not of seemed like it, it _did_ exaust him.

So, yeah. That's it. If you want the story to go down a certain path, tell me. If you like the way the story is going so far, tell me. If you have any OC's you may want in the story, tell me the name, age, and parent. It could be a child of a titan, a minor god, a primordial, or, hell, even an Olympian! I alreay have a plan to get traitors from the camps and hunters, by ruining something with a _certain_ goddeses or two's reputation.


End file.
